Comeback
by Franchi.Phonseck
Summary: OneShot.- El tiempo jamás te retiene a quién amas eternamente, al parecer Misao lo sabía.


Ya habían pasado dos años desde que él había decidido irse de la Aoi-ya ,fue exactamente un día como hoy, para ser honesta jamás esperé que su estadía junto a sus viejos camaradas del Oniwabanshu hubiera superado más allá de un mes; pero para mi sorpresa nos bendijo con su presencia un año. Durante ese tiempo nada había cambiado entre nosotros, Aoshi seguía viéndome como una niña a pesar de mi insistencia por cambiarle aquella imagen y aún cuando no lograba hacerle entender que ya era una mujer, al menos pude hacerle sonreír otra vez. Siempre que se sentaba bajo el cerezo del patio tomaba una postura serena como si todo marchará bien, entonces yo me escurría sigilosamente hasta llegar detrás de él y le bordeaba el cuello entre mis brazos. Sin modificar la postura, su mirada de soslayo se penetraba en mis pupilas, no había necesidad de palabras, le conocía, sabía que algo le perturbaba y si bien no podría solucionar su conflicto interno, debía hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo. Recuerdo muy bien que en ese instante me sonrió, no como a los demás, no fue una sonrisa protocolar, no, esta vez sus labios se impregnaron de complacencia, mi corazón pudo descifrar emoción en el acto; después de una larga vida de rencores, venganza e indiferencia, mi Aoshi estaba volviendo a ser aquel hombre del que me había enamorado.

Hasta que un día, jamás lo olvidaré, ya había comenzado el otoño y se acercaba un temporal de lluvia y posibles tormentas eléctricas, él sabía que le temía a las tormentas, quizás por eso escogió ese día en particular. Aquel día, como de costumbre, comencé asear las habitaciones, solía dejar la suya siempre al final ya que me gustaba dedicarle el mayor tiempo para que encontrara todo perfecto; me llamo la atención que el Aoi-ya hubiera estado cerrado, Okina no quiso abrir y los demás se había tomado la tarde libre. Algo sucedía, lo intuí, sin embargo no deseaba perder más tiempo en tontas quimeras que sólo estaban provocando angustia en mi corazón; fue en ese momento en que entro a su aposento y contemplo la fría atmosfera que provocaba la ausencia de sus pertenencias en ella.

Mi mente comenzó a maquinar una infinidad de posibles razones que explicaran lo que estaba aconteciendo, por otra parte, mi memoria exponía su recuerdo llenando cada rincón del lugar, su rostro, miradas enigmáticas, sonrisas fugaces, palabras que causaban una algarabía en mí, todo estaba impregnado de él, no entendía por qué no estaba allí, qué había sucedido, su voz pronunciando mi nombre retumbaba en mis oídos. Comencé a experimentar una sensación que sólo la había vivido las veces en las que él me había abandonado anteriormente, podía saborear la amargura en mis labios y como la ansiedad tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo, no lograba distinguir la realidad con claridad ya que algo nublaba mis ojos. De pronto entre la confusión que mis propios temores habían causado, logro divisar un sobre que se hallaba en una mesita bajo la ventana; al abrirla había una carta en ella y al desplegarla..."No llores, volveré pronto"

Esa tarde no salí de su habitación, todas las lágrimas que mis ojos retuvieron, mi alma las derramo en el silencio implacable de la noche, la lluvia arremetía contra la ventana y los relámpagos iluminaban en medio de la desolación; sabía que yo habría corrido detrás de él hasta encontrarle si no hubiera sido por la tormenta; mas ahora mi mayor temor es que nunca regrese.

Ya es un hábito para mí sentarme en el tejado para contemplar las constelaciones, solía hacerlo cada domingo junto a él. A veces paso horas mirando detenidamente el cielo para ver si el destino me otorga la oportunidad de ver una estrella fugaz y pedirle que me devuelva a Aoshi; he pasado noches en vela y otras en las que el sueño me ha vencido y luego el remordimiento tortura mi cabeza creyendo que perdí mi gran oportunidad de ver mi sueño realizado. Quizás sea paranoia mía, pero siento que hoy es "la noche", algo me dice que mi milagro tomará curso ante la aparición del buen Astro.

Llevo tres horas esperando y aún nada, las animas de Kioto deben estar viviendo lo que su inconsciente les proyecta, quizás Omine suba en unos minutos diciéndome que ya es muy tarde y que puedo pescar un resfriado-"Tal vez debería rendirme, no puedo seguir viviendo de una utopía."- De pronto un fuerte trueno suena estremeciéndome el corazón, de manera instantánea las estrellas fueron cubiertas por nubes grises que se acoplaban unas con otras, no había opción, debía entrar rápido a casa.

Cada vez la tormenta se volvía más violenta y yo sólo deseaba llegar a mi habitación y esconderme bajo las cubiertas, me deslice lo más silenciosa posible por el largo pasillo; pude sentir como los truenos golpeaban mi memoria causando inestabilidad a mis emociones, todo mi ser estaba condicionado y el único producto que mi corazón facturaba era la angustia que provocaba la bendita soledad.

Entré sin encender la luz y como pude busque el tatami y las cobijas para capear la estresante noche que tendría que vivir, es como si reviviera su partida por segunda vez; ya con el tatami en su lugar me dirigí a buscar algo con que cubrirme cuando un trueno ensordecedor seguido por una luz destellante me paralizo al instante.

-"No llores, ya estoy aquí".-Oí su voz susurrando a mi oído, sin previo aviso me hallaba entre sus brazos empapados por la lluvia, gotas caían de sus cabellos sobre los míos y con ello ojos estallaron en lágrimas y mis sollozos se fundían en el melancólico ambiente. Muchas preguntas saltaron a mi mente pero no lograba construir una frase coherente y entre tanto esfuerzo sólo pude musitar -"¿Por qué regresaste?- En ningún momento aflojo su agarre, seguía conteniéndome como jamás lo había hecho antes, es que Aoshi siempre sería un misterio para mí; cada vez que comprendía algún hábito de él, afloraba un aspecto desconocido, un actuar jamás efectuado antes y definitivamente este era uno de esos.-"Dime que no volverás a dejarme, aunque mientas, te creeré.- mi voz agitada se mezclaba con la sorpresa de lo inesperado, necesitaba que dijera algo, que no era una ilusión lo que estaba viviendo.- Aoshi…- Sólo pronuncie su nombre y él tomo todo lo que ya era suyo, me desvanecí en sus labios y cada caricia se derramaba como bálsamo en las grietas de mi alma, cicatrizando lo pasado y dando forma a un futuro.

Él había regresado, ya no importaba las razones de su huída, ahora estaba aquí, conmigo, en casa; la tormenta había pasado y al despertar, él se hallaba a mi lado, observándome.- "He deseado no ver lo inevitable".- me limite a sonreírle y responder.- "Ya era hora"- volví a recostare a su lado sin quitarle la mirada, perdida en sus verdes orbes.- "No volveré a ser el causante de tus lágrimas nunca más".-besó mi frente para luego esconderme entre sus brazos, su palpitar me lo confirmaba, esta vez se quedaría para siempre.


End file.
